Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Toroko
We're not here to make a ton of announcements this week, however you can expect some small stuff to be announced. Day 1 Some virtual console announcements. We are adding six new titles to The V²'s Virtual Console library. Some of them are pretty oddball. V2App DinoCrisis.png|Dino Crisis (PlayStation) V2App_DinoCrisis2.png|Dino Crisis 2 (PlayStation) V2App_SuperSmashBrosMelee.png|Super Smash Bros. Melee V2App_SuperSmashFlash.png|Super Smash Flash (Flash) V2App_KingofFightersKyo.png|The King of Fighters: Kyo (PlayStation) V2App_KingofFightersOrochiSaga.png|The King of Fighters Collection: The Orochi Saga (PlayStation 2) Super Smash Flash is a bit of an oddity, right? I mean, after all, you can just play it in your browser. This port job improves the overall flow of the game a bit with less janky physics and controls. Four player is also improved a lot here. It's gonna be pretty cheap too. Let's talk about schedule. Everyone's announcing stuff but whether they're actually doing stuff is kind of in the air. We're going to be putting a lot of focus into two stories the next week or so: The Girl and The Robot 2 and The Witch, The Boy, The Tower. Both titles are only going to be on Lapis (although The Girl and The Robot 2 will also be on fanfiction.net). After that, Trifecta will be finished up. Speaking of stories, we are creating a new company solely for them! Introducing Xenoro Publishing! Toroko is staying as a solely game focused company, where as Xenoro will be for stories like I mentioned earlier. The distinction is important not only for me, but also consumers. Day 2 There are so many V² console colors. Whether you get Laser Lemon, Divine Crystal or even Beorn Blue, chances are that the color spoke to you. Today we're announcing another family member to the console colors. Introducing The V² Arctic White. Most of our consoles were more towards the darker side, but this is the first pure white console. As the typical alternate console colors deal go, it comes with it's own exclusive controller color. In addition to Arctic White, we are also introducing Striker System, a console color based off the upcoming Fantendo Strike Force. You can find out more about that game on Sixgon's presentation page. We are looking into adding even more console colors in the future so please stay tuned! Day 3 THE WICKED VALENTINE This is a short story I was planning for Valentine's Day and bizarrely managed to pull off just in time! You can read it on Lapis. I won't be giving a direct link as there's some light sexual content in it that I'm not exactly sure I can link but you can read it if you want. There's no other real announcements except check out Lapis Wiki. We have a valentines skin up and there's been some neat stuff going on there involving me, snick, and heck, polis too I guess. Now if I could only turn back time to write that Thanksgiving-based Superman story I wanted to write... Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016